Sol e Lua
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: Yaoi,Twincest,UA,NC. Hao e Lyserg Diethel estão casados, já que seu objetivo virou realidade. O quê mais poderia faltar nessa vida? Eu tenho a resposta, Primogênitos. E vocês não tem idéia de como será difícil.


_De noite, A Lua chora._

_Pela ausência constante do seu Sol._

_De dia, o Sol chora._

_Por não poder iluminar sua bela Lua._

_Estrelas que um dia foram iguais._

_Tornaram-se uma o oposto da outra._

_E os opostos,_

_Sempre se completam..._

**Sol e Lua**

_**Disclaimer: Eu** não criei Shaman King, Não, Quem me dera. Eu só me divirto com o trabalho deste invejável Mangaká, fazendo seus personagens se tornarem meus escravos e fazerem coisas na maioria das vezes, fora do quê o autor deles sequer poderia imaginar em seus pesadelos._

_Porém, devo dizer que Tayoo e Tsuki Asakura são meus, tanto como Kotaku Kohebi, e outros personagens que possam aparecer no decorrer da história._

_Esta fan-fiction é um Universo Alternativo onde Hao Asakura e Lyserg Diethel estão oficialmente casados. Para maiores detalhes visite a fan-fiction '**Chocolate com Menta' **(Carinhosamente apelidada de Cmint) Porém, acho que mesmo se não lerem esta Fanfiction, poderão entender o conteúdo de **Sol e Lua**._

_Agradeço Imensamente, para **Haa**. Que sempre pôde me ouvir falar sobre o yaoi e o enredo de SL. E nunca se incomodava com esse fato. Para **Larissa Greenleaf** que pode ter se mudado para Lady Leben ou Sei-lá-o-quê _**(N/B: Larry A. K. ¬¬) **_McDowell. Mas que sempre será pra mim Lari Greenleaf. Por ela ter sempre me mostrado suas opiniões nos reviews cheios de humor dela e estar sempre me esganando para cumprir meus prazos _**(N/B: alguém tinha que fazer isso!)**_. Espero que dê pra ela ser minha Beta Reader nesta Fanfiction.Não haveria nada que me fizesse mais feliz do que começar essa fic com uma boa Beta-Reader.E para todos os escritores e ficwriters que me inspiraram com suas histórias deliciosamente interessantes!!!_

_E ELA VAI SER MINHA BETA! _**  
(N/B: SIM!!! EU SEREI!!! )**

E acima de Tudo. Boa Leitura!

Lembrem-se, Reviews são Amor. **(N/B: E ela merece uu'')**

**Prólogo – Nunca diga Nunca.**

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Amor? – Perguntou Hao olhando para o seu marido, que agora estava discando algum número em seu celular de última geração. – Não acha uma decisão precipitada?

Lyserg encarou o moreno com suas esmeraldas cintilando de ódio.

- Hao! Quantas vezes eu já disse que eu quero muito fazer isso? – por um momento ele largou o telefone de lado para se aproximar do cônjuge, cruzou os braços para demonstrar o quanto estava irritado e tornou a tagarelar – Não é uma decisão precipitada Amor! Nós estamos juntos há uns dois anos! E é algo que eu sempre quis!

- Dois anos não são suficientes para este tipo de decisão! – Hao começava a perder a paciência. – É algo que implica no nosso relacionamento! **(N/B: ô cara chato ¬¬) **(N/A: _pois é, mas não deixa de ser um encanto_)

- Então é isso que você pensa? – perguntou o Inglês, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em seus belos olhos verdes. – Hao... Eu só quero ter um filho seu!

Agora Lyserg estava lá no meio da sala, visivelmente desolado.

- Desculpa Amor, desculpa... – pediu o Moreno enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas, segurando sua cintura. O gesto repentino fez o Inglês calar a boca mais do que depressa -... Eu te amo tanto, como quer que eu não fique preocupado?

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso mudar de sexo? – arriscou ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios. **(N/B: Nota mental: Lyserg não nasceu ontem...)**

- Não... Tá Louco? –

Lyserg se afastou dele com os mesmos olhos grandes, brilhosos e pedintes que ele sempre usava para desarmá-lo, e se ele queria saber, isso sempre funcionava. Porém desta vez, tratava-se de algo realmente sério.

- Então, como vamos ter um filho? – perguntou o inglês já saindo de perto do moreno, para não ficar indefeso aos toques dele, que sempre o faziam mudar de idéia, independente da seriedade eminente do assunto – Hao... Dê-me outra alternativa que eu desisto da cirurgia para mudar de sexo.

- Uhm... Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, tá? –

O Moreno puxou a mão do conjugue até o Sofá felpudo da sala. Que era provavelmente o único móvel que não estava encaixado em toda aquela casa enorme que os dois tinham acabado de comprar. Os dois, exaustos pela mudança de fuso horário, e por terem carregado sozinhos todas aquelas caixas para dentro da casa, acabaram por adormecer abraçados.

Os grandes motivos que tinham feito a dupla mudar de casa foram, um: o fato de que ambos não gostavam muito de tanto espaço só para eles. Mas que, mesmo assim, compraram uma casa bem grande de dois andares, com uma varanda extensa, piscina e tudo mais. Com pelo menos cinco quartos. Mas isso era por que o nosso verdinho está planejando ter filhos. E ele realmente não queria adotar filhos e sim tê-los. E a primeira idéia que veio á mente do nosso querido Inglês foi de fazer uma cirurgia para mudar de sexo.

Que não foi muito bem aceita pelo moreno, já que a maior parte da diversão de eles... hn... Acho que quem está lendo entendeu **(N/B: Eu não... Me explica? -innocent girl-)**. Era o fato de eles serem homossexuais.

Outro motivo, foi que do jeito que eles fugiram do Marco, é de se esperar que queiram se afastar o máximo possível. Então, tcha-raaan. Ambos se mudaram para a Inglaterra!

Isso mesmo, Longe né? Por isso que eu sempre digo que o amor não tem fronteiras! _(N/a: Sem fronteiras para uma relação linda e puramente homossexual dos meus dois anjos!)_

Algumas horas depois, Hao acordou sobressaltado. Parecia que algo tinha se estilhaçado ao seu lado. Ele levantou, esfregou seus olhos e notou que algo realmente tinha se estilhaçado: um vaso de girassóis que o seu marido tinha botado quando chegaram. O vento forte e a janela aberta só podiam ter dado nisso.

O moreno se moveu cautelosa e calmamente, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco para não acordar o verdinho que estava dormindo calmamente em seu colo.

_É mesmo, eu preciso pensar muito pra descobrir como vou ter outro modo de gerar um filho nosso sem que o Lys mude de sexo..._

Várias idéias passaram na mente dele **(N/B: Uia! xD)**, porém achou todas arriscadas, abusivas e estranhas de certo modo, então resolveu ligar para um médico de verdade.

'Alô! Boa tarde, Por favor, o Doutor Nelson se encontra?' falou o moreno nervosamente.

(N/A: _Preparem-se para o doutor Nelson, que é o cruzamento de um médico com um cabeleireiro gay Xd)_**(N/B: Ai que bixa linda! xD)**

'É ele mesmo, de quem se trata?'

'Am, Oi Nél! É o... '

'Asakura-saaan!' Gritou o médico, mas depois ele parou, por ter noção de que essa não era a atitude correta para um médico bem-formado e trabalhador. 'Bem, Han... Quanto tempo! Como vai você?'

'Nél... Como sabia que era eu?' Perguntou o moreno ainda assustado com a afobação do médico.

'É por que ninguém me chama de Nél. Só você que insiste com isso, afinal... Eu sou um adulto!'

'Esqueceu do gay!'

'Como?'

'Você é um Gay adulto' e logo o moreno irrompeu em risadinhas. **(N/B: Nota mental Dois: Hao também não nasceu ontem...)**

'Ah pára né! Eu já tinha esquecido isso por hoje... Os médicos daqui são tudo carne nova... Eu tenho que me controlar senão me despedem!'

Pode ouvir que os risinhos do moreno ainda não tinham cessado.

'Mas e aí Darling? Para que me ligou?'

'Digamos que eu passei para o Lado negro da força e preciso de uma ajudinha. '

'Ui, você sabe como são meus neurônios, dá pra explicar melhor?'

'Não, eu sei que você entendeu... '

'Ai, olha a bixa nem me deixa brincar. ' Falou o médico com a voz altamente gay dele 'Mas, cara, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Eu entendo disso!'

'Ok, Ok... Mas o caso é sério. '

'Nada pode ser tão sério, eu sou expert!'

Hao deu um longo suspiro. 'É que, meu marido. Ele quer ter um filho. E ele realmente não quer adotar. Nél, Que Diabos eu faço?'

'Já vi tantos casos como esse, benzinho, faz assim ó: ' O Médico pigarreou 'Algum dos dois vai ter que coletar sêmen para uma inseminação artificial. Aí vocês vão à clínica que eles vão te emprestar uma moça na qual vai se injetar o sêmen. Vocês cuidam dela por nove meses e ta lá a criancinha besta; '

'Ok, Nél... ' A voz do moreno falhou quando viu o inglês se remexer em sua cama, não queria que ele soubesse de nada, ainda... 'Tchau!'

'Bixa, você não me falou qual... '

O Moreno apertou o botão vermelho mais do que rapidamente e sentou no chão para observar o quão lindo era seu marido. Bem, disso ele sempre soube, mas nessa tarde ele estava com um belo sorriso. O quê era raro de ele esboçar durante seus sonhos.

Hao sentiu no momento que viu aquele sorriso, uma vontade indescritível de agarrá-lo e poder arrancar o mesmo sorriso dele.

E foi o quê ele fez.

- Que Diabos...?!

Lyserg se sentiu sendo arremessado contra o chão, suas costas arquearam, devido ao susto os seus lábios se abriram e logo foram preenchidos por outros lábios. O Moreno se virou e apoiou as duas pernas uma de cada lado da barriga dele. **(N/B: OO'' Decididamente... Hao não nasceu ontem! OO)**_ (N/A: EUHEUEHEHEUU)_

O inglês estava com os olhos arregalados devido à surpresa, porém sua expressão se suavizou ao perceber onde estava e com quem estava. Embora sua lerdeza pós-soneca-estado-pedregulho _(N/A: eu e o meu amorzinho compartilhamos taanta coisa, principalmente esse estado de sono)_ fizesse-o levar uns quinze minutos para pensar e cinqüenta para agir. Não demorou menos de um minuto para ele começar a corresponder tão avidamente quanto Hao.

Ele sabia que do jeito que era seu marido, não o ia deixar levantar e voltar às atividades cotidianas sem arrancar dele pelo menos alguns gemidos.

Num dia normal, ele ia alegar dores de cabeça ou algo do tipo. Já que ainda não estava realmente acostumado a isso. E não era de se impressionar, já que as experiências antigas dele não lhe traziam nenhuma felicidade. Porém, Não sabia se era a sonolência, os hormônios ou simplesmente o puro desejo de se aliviar que o fizeram relaxar no carpete e deixar o Moreno fazer a coisa fluir.

E Oh Deus! Aquele homem sempre fazia tudo fluir excepcionalmente bem. **(N/B: Acho que a Isa-san autora também não nasceu ontem! OO)**

Mal ele tinha se entregado, seu marido já tinha lhe arrancado a camisa bruscamente. Sabia que, por ter facilitado isso para ele, Hao agiria mais rápido, para poder fazer tudo que desejasse antes dele próprio querer voltar atrás.

Lyserg esperava que, mal sua camisa deixasse seu corpo, seu moreno já estaria mordendo,acariciando, tocando... Mas se impressionou ao perceber que ele recuou e olhou-o de forma realmente predatória, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse todo o seu corpo.

O moreno tocou-lhe os lábios, ainda o olhando, naqueles belos olhos castanhos estava bem explícito o desejo que nutria por ele. O que fez o Inglês tremer de ansiedade.

_O quê ele está fazendo?_

Hao puxou o laço que prendia seu longo cabelo castanho, por eles estarem só a alguns centímetros de distância, as madeixas do cabelo do moreno caíram sobre o corpo de Lyserg. O outro sorriu extremamente feliz por seu conjugue já estar aceitando este tipo de situação, um sorriso que fez o próprio inglês ficar temeroso.

O Moreno de abaixou e aproximou a boca da orelha do outro.

'-Você fica extremamente sexy quando faz esta cara Ly. ' Murmurou o Moreno com a voz rouca**. (N/B: Oh God! Hao Asakura, lá na minha casaaa!!!)**

Algo estava extremamente incômodo, Hao não poderia simplesmente ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa com ele, já eram raros os momentos em que ele se entregava, mas o moreno tornava a atiçá-lo.

'- Hao, você pode andar logo com isso?' perguntou Lyserg visivelmente envergonhado por ter que falar este tipo de coisa

O Moreno olhou-o, tentando não parecer feliz por tudo estar acontecendo certamente como ele havia previsto. Sorriu, e desabotoou a própria camisa, livre desta peça, ele se abaixou.

Pôde sentir o Inglês tremer com o encontro de suas peles, enquanto a pele de Lyserg era fria e extremamente alva, a de Hao era bronzeada e quente. O choque sempre era delicioso de se aproveitar, porém não eram prazeres pequenos que iam satisfazer o moreno desta vez.

Hao pegou impulso no carpete para poder ficar cara a cara com seu marido, as peles se friccionaram e ele tornou a beijar o Inglês, mas dessa vez por poucos segundos. Logo começou a distribuir beijos pelo canto da boca dele, de uma forma provocativa, porém um tanto prazerosa.

Lyserg segurou nos ombros do conjugue, expondo o pescoço para ele. O Moreno sorriu e começou a sorver aquela pele maravilhosa. A passar a língua deliberadamente provando o gosto adocicado de seu marido. Mordendo partes que ele julgava que fossem sensíveis**. (N/B: Só julgava, pelo visto uu)**

Ele fazia isso enquanto suas mãos bagunçavam meus cabelos, passavam pelo meu abdômen, pelos meus braços, pelos meus ombros e uma mão que descia, parecendo ir para a minha calça. Porém, como eu já devia presumir, era meramente provocativo, ele pousou ambas as mãos em meu quadril enquanto sua boca sugava a junção do meu pescoço com os meus ombros.

Então ele começou a friccionar meus quadris com os dele, de um modo divinamente excitante.

'- Mmmm... Hao... E-eu... Mmm...'

Hao parou e levantou o rosto, olhando para mim com aquela cara de ponto de interrogação dele, eu gelei, oh! Eu precisava de mais daquilo, imediatamente!

'- N-nada, Nada... Só Cont-tinue!'

Ele pareceu não-tão-satisfeito com essa história e se apoiou sobre mim, me olhando... Não! Me bebendo com os olhos.

'- Agora fala...'

Olhei-o, tinha certeza que ele podia captar o brilho pedinte do meu olhar, porém, ele só sorriu satisfeito. Eu sabia realmente o que eu queria, e não era um maldito orgulho que ia me deter.

'- Hao, eu quero mais, entendeu?'

Ele abriu um largo sorriso

'Nunca pensei que veria você falando isso' E passou a mão no meu queixo, transbordando carinho, porém, trasbordando também divertimento em me ver naquele tipo de situação 'Mas não entendo, quer mais do quê?'

'O quê você estava fazendo!' Minha face se avermelhou, ele é muito sádico nesse ponto do orgulho e ego.

'Desculpe, mas eu não sei o quê eu estava fazendo' ele me mostrou novamente aquele sorriso amarelo 'é isso?'

E Friccionou os quadris dele contra os meus. Aquela prazerosa sensação de deleite puro tomou conta de todo o meu corpo, Oh! Eu necessitava muito disso, de mais disso, de repente, de uma tarde toda disso, ou mais! **(N/B: Insaciável o.O)**

'Uhn... I-isso Mesmo... '

'Entendo...' murmurou ele com um meio sorriso

E tornou a se movimentar contra o meu corpo e eu contra o dele, sua boca cobriu a minha. E ouvimos o telefone tocar.

Eu senti ele parar com todo aquele movimento, novamente, eu realmente precisava de mais contato carnal, enquanto o moreno estava tentando levantar, lentamente me desloquei um pouco e dei um forte impulso com os pés, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima.

'Não pode ser mais importante do que isto aqui. ' Falei roucamente. **(N/B: Lyseeerg, lá na minha casa, também! \O)**

Ele me olhou incrédulo. Eu sabia que isso não era e nunca seria do meu feitio, mas os hormônios, oh! Se continuarem nesse ritmo, vão tomar conta do meu corpo, e realmente não sei o quê vai acontecer comigo.

'Adoro ver você tomando a iniciativa, Mmmm' gemeu ele enquanto eu mordiscava seu lóbulo

Então passei a sorver a pele dele exatamente como ela tinha feito comigo, só que, inevitavelmente, a pele dele é incrivelmente saborosa, se não fosse carne humana. Seria minha comida predileta. _(N/A: tem algo errado com esse Lyserg o-o;)_

Desci de seu pescoço para seu abdômen, ele me olhou desafiador, se ele estava duvidando da minha capacidade, provaria a ele que estava completamente enganado.

Apoiei uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro e com a outra passei a estimular seus mamilos. Olhei-o e pude perceber o sorriso contorcido de prazer que ele tentava esconder. Sorri como não poderia deixar de ser. Eu sabia o que fazer.

Passei meus dedos, contornando aquela região sensível e puxei seus ombros, num pedido mudo para que ele se sentasse, feito isso, me aconcheguei em seu colo, de frente para ele, com minhas pernas envolvendo sua cintura.

Voltei a beijar seu pescoço e fui trilhando com a minha língua, um caminho para a região que eu estava pronto para realmente promover estímulos.

Contornei seu mamilo com a língua enquanto pressionava o outro, felizmente, eu podia ouvir alguns murmúrios indecifráveis vindo dele, e isso só me dava uma exorbitante vontade de continuar, e fazer mais e mais, e ouvir mais desses murmúrios roucos de êxtase.

Logo envolvi a região com minha boca, sugando-a levemente, já estavam completamente rijos, só pra ver a reação dele, dei uma mordida fraca, ouvi um gemido de dor fraco, não foi muito o que eu esperava_.(N/A:Me devolvam meu Lys inocente! Agouura! Ç-ç)_

'Dói?' perguntei.

'Hmm, só um pouco. '

'Me desculpa?'

'Não, tenho que te castigar antes. ' Murmurou ele empurrando meu corpo contra o chão.

'Isso não vale' falei eu fazendo biquinho, na verdade isso valia sim, oh! E como eu adorava o fato de valer.

'O jogo não tem regras' disse ele com uma voz completamente sensual.

Ele me deixou ali deitado no chão, e se debruçou sobre mim, suas mãos mais que ágeis, se dirigiram a minha calça, e---

#som de campainha#

_**Continua...**_

_(N/A: Assistindo feliz a morte do leitor, que viu um quase-Lemon cheio de expectativa)_

**(N/B: - Resistindo ao impulso de escrever um Lemon aqui, mesmo sem a autorização da Isa-san -)**

_N/A_

_HEEY SERES VIVOS!_

_To tãão feliz que a Larry vai ser minha Beta! xD_

_Bem, na verdade nenhum comentário construtivo aqui._

_Mas pode não ser amanhã. Pode não ser semana que vem! Mas até ano que vem eu falo algo bom._

_Até mais Candy´s!_

_Souma Nii _

**N/B:**

**Hey gente!  
Aqui é a Larry A. K. McDowell, mencionada lá no começo da fic :D**

**Sim, sim... A _Beta-Reader_ dessa maravilhosa autora!!**

**Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer... Obrigada, Isa-san, por me escolher como Beta! Muito obrigada meeeesmo! Estou tão feliz! –chora-**

**Agora, finalmente, posso morrer em paz! Não é qualquer um que tem o prazer de 'trabalhar' com a nossa amada Nii Souma! ; D **_(N/A: Tãão Amada x.X)_

**Bom... Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Sol e Lua :D**

**Eu amei, eu adorei, eu viciei... E você? ;D**

**Deixei meu comentário... Falta você deixar o seu :D**


End file.
